The Best Laid Schemes
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: McGee's plan for the perfect proposal goes awry, but despite the improvisation, it all works out perfectly. McLilah, set at the end of "Love Boat"


Listening to what the cousin had said, McGee realized that for all his planning and _perfection,_ all the light and symmetry, sometimes it didn't have to be planned.

 _That I gave her a necklace, instead of a ring. You know what I mean?_

And now here he was bolting down the stairs, his heart pounding in his throat, but he didn't care about Bishop knowing exactly how he broke into her desk- learned that from Tony- or Torres' relief at the ring being gone. He needed to find Delilah.

When the elevator doors opened, it was as though the fates knew what was in store. Because there she was.

God, she was beautiful.

"Hiya Tim."

"Delilah," it stopped him cold. Because there she was. "You're… here."

"Yeah I figured since I was-,"

"Actually you know what, never mind. This works too." She was giving him a funny look, and he knew it was dangerous to interrupt her. And yet, the elevator would work. "Excuse us." The other agent stepped out, giving McGee a funny look as he passed him.

McGee stepped into the elevator, as Delilah asked, "What works…?"

She was staring, as the elevator doors closed, and he knew, even though his heart was pounding fit to burst, that there would never be a more perfect moment than right now. When he'd walked out of this elevator the first time, it had been a homecoming. It was the same elevator he'd seen his friends leave in. How many times had he stood right here? He reached over, and flicked the emergency switch.

"Um, are you allowed to do that?" Delilah sounded a bit anxious herself.

He paused, "Sorry. I had this whole thing planned with light and symmetry… but then we had this case come in with a trash compactor and kissing cousins, but they weren't really cousins…"

"Tim." He sighed. She'd cut him off at just the right time, but was now looking at him like he was crazy.

The words came to him, "I can't waste any more time." She was definitely staring, and this was it. He knew his hands were shaking, but couldn't care less. He opened the ring box as he said it. "Delilah, will you marry me?"

And then he saw the glow in her eyes, the spark of love. She looked as though she was about to start crying, nodding, smiling, before it came out as a whisper. "Yes."

He knew he was grinning, could in fact feel his cheeks hurting from the strain of it, but God, he had her. He was going to marry her. He moved and they hugged, him wrapping his arms tightly around her, as he heard her sniffle. He pulled away, and grinned, touching her face with his hands.

"Hello," he said softly.

She grinned, and started crying and laughing all at once. "Hi."

They leaned in at the same time, their lips barely touching, before he tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her more fiercely.

There had been trials and tribulations, and now they were here.

She pulled away first, and looked at him. She grinned again, as if she couldn't help herself. Speaking for himself, McGee would have loved to dance around the elevator in joy. He felt completely light, and breathed slowly, feeling himself shaking.

"Light and symmetry huh?" she asked now.

"Yeah."

"When were you planning this?"

"Six months from now. At the top of the Washington Monument. And yet… I couldn't wait, Delilah."

"Is that why you've been acting so weird?" she teased.

"I haven't been-,"

"Save it, McGee."

He took her hand in his, and gently slid the ring on, looking up at her as he did so. Both of them were grinning like fools now, and he didn't care- couldn't care less. She was going to marry him.

"Who else was in on this plan?"

"Everyone," he confessed. "Well, everyone except Gibbs. He told me to ask you or shut up."

"I'll have to thank him."

"It's not Gibbs you have to thank." At her quizzical look, he continued, "The victim's boyfriend…. He said his only regret was not asking her to marry him, knowing it was their last time."

"I see." He knew that she did, and he remembered that night, three years ago now, when he'd almost lost her.

"It's crazy, but… I almost lost you once. I couldn't do it again."

"And…?" she sensed there was more.

"And I love you, Delilah." The words just slipped out. He'd said them before, and he knew he was allowed to say them now- they were engaged, for God's sake- but he wanted it to be right.

"I love you Tim." Her eyes were shining.

"I guess we should stop holding up the elevator, huh." He moved away at last, hitting the emergency switch. As the elevator moved down, Delilah took his hand, the diamond catching the light. The doors to the lobby opened.

"About time, McGee." It was Gibbs.

"Boss." McGee said, "You going up?"

"Is that any way to talk to Tim, Gibbs?" Delilah was not above teasing Gibbs. And from the smirk on Gibbs's face, he didn't mind.

"Congrats both of you."

He stood in the elevator next to Tim, who moved closer to Delilah. She squeezed his hand, her grasp strong, and her skin warm. He was suddenly amazed that he had come this far. He had morphed from the awkward, inexperienced junior agent to the mature (more mature anyway) senior agent in the course of a little over a decade's time. And he had found Delilah. Only he got the sense that he hadn't so much picked her as she'd picked him.

The elevator door opened back at the bullpen. Gibbs shot them a look.

Delilah wheeled herself out, as Tim followed.

"Did you do it?" Torres demanded.

Gibbs turned to Delilah and McGee, "Busted." He smirked, and walked over to his desk.

"Does this mean we'll be seeing you more, Delilah?" Ellie asked from her desk.

Delilah grinned, and nodded, "Heard you were in on it."

"Well he may have asked you to marry him, but he asked me to hide the ring for him."

"That's a sneaky side of you, Tim."

"I'm full of surprises," he leaned against his desk, grinning at her.

She reached over, grabbing his hand. He had a chance again to admire how perfectly the diamond looked. It suited her. Maybe the proposal wasn't all light and symmetry, but here she was, and she was light enough. "We're stuck together now."

He smiled, a genuine smile, and their eyes met. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
